Brothers
by slytherinqueen525
Summary: Pushing around some ideas to make this just a bunch of brotherly love drabbles crossing many characters and not just the Potters.
1. James Sirius and Albus Severus

A/N: Just an idea I've been pushing around that I figured I'd share while I'm figuring out my next chapter on another story. It's Just a little brother/brother moment between James and Albus.

Seven year old Albus Potter woke up screaming from a terrible nightmare. He got up and ran to his big brother's room. Usually he would run to his parents, but James was always there for Albus whenever his Dad was on a mission and his Mum was at an away game. Tonight just happened to be one of those kinds of nights. They, and their little sister Lily, were staying with their Aunt Hermione while Uncle Ron was out with his Dad. He quietly walked past Hugo's room and went into James'. He walked over to his brother's bed and tried to shake his slumbering brother.

"James," he whispered, "Jimmy, please wake up." Albus was the only one who could call his brother Jimmy, anyone else who dared called him the nickname was pranked within 24 hours. But James had a soft spot for his younger brother and would always let it slide. The older brother in question mumbled incoherently and flipped over. Albus shook him again, "Jimmy! Please?"

There must have been something in Albus' voice for James woke immediately, "What's wrong Al?" Albus shivered from the cold, "I had a bad dream again Jimmy. Another dream about that man that Daddy told us about. He…he killed Daddy and then went after Mummy…and he just laughed. Who could do such a thing?"

James made some room for his brother on the bed and tucked him in next to himself before speaking, "Al, remember what Dad said? He said that he and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, heck even Uncle Neville, made sure that he can never come back and get us, right? And that he promised that he would always take care of us, right?"

Albus nodded through the tears forming, "Daddy would never break a promise right?"

James stroked his younger brother's hair like their mom always did to make them feel better, "Of course he wouldn't. Dad would never do that." Al started to feel sleepy as his brother continued to stroke his dark hair, "Hey James," he murmured in his sleepiness.

"Yes, little brother?" He always called him little brother when he had felt a strong feeling, something he picked up from his many uncles.

"If Daddy and Mummy can't take care of us, who will?"

James looked at his brother thoughtfully and then smiled, "I will little brother, I will."

A/N: I hope you liked it! Just a short sweet brother to brother moment while they're young enough to create a close brotherly bond. Please review!


	2. Ginevra Molly and Percy Ignatius

A/N: Hey everyone, I've decided with this story to just have a series of one shots and drabbles about different characters with their siblings (and let's face it, it's pretty much all brothers ). This one is Ginny and Percy while he was off with the ministry.

25 December, 1996

Dear Percy,

I wonder if you remember me anymore, or yourself. Do you remember that you actually the child of Arthur and Molly Weasley? And not Cornelius Fudge or the awful Umbridge woman? Do you remember that you have a sister that you've left alone while you are out being ignorant? I still hear mum at night getting up to check on the clock, your hand is stuck on 'lost'. Maybe your too stuck up or proud or whatever for you little sister. On Christmas day. Everyone, even Ron, sent me at least a letter. And what from you? Nothing. Too busy at your precious ministry I guess. Do you remember what you told mum when you found out she was pregnant with me? "If it's another boy stick it back in." Mum still laughs about that. Or she would, if any thought of you didn't make her burst into tears. But I guess you have forgotten how much you wanted a sister, how much you wanted this family.

I just thought I'd remind you.

Happy Christmas Percy,

Ginny

Ginny sighed as she tied the letter to one of the school owls and watched if fly away until it got swallowed up by the snow outside. She shook her head and turned to leave, "Brothers…" she muttered.

A/N: I always thought that Ginny would miss her brother, no matter how stupid he was being. And for Percy's hand being on 'lost' on Mrs. Weasley's clock, go and see my story "the clock". Please review!


	3. James Sirius and Teddy Remus

A/N: Just another one shot for brothers. This one is James S. Potter and Teddy Lupin.

Yes, James Sirius Potter was crying. And yes, he realized it was quite childish to lock yourself in your room and throw this kind of tantrum. At 6, he realized this. But he didn't care at the moment. He honestly thought Teddy was his brother, but he found out he wasn't. He was somebody else's, but they died. But to James' mind that didn't matter, Teddy was supposed to be his big brother. Not his grandfather's best friend's kid. That just makes him and Teddy, "just friends". He didn't want that, he wanted Teddy as his big brother. His real one.

The door swung open and James looked up at his father. Harry looked at his son and sighed, "Are you done James?" The aforementioned child had the decency to blush and nodded, "Good because I'm a bit ashamed. Do you think that it's blood that makes us family? If that was true I don't know where I'd be. I told you about my mother's family and how they treated me. But I considered Ron to be my brother long before I fell in love with his sister. He has been my brother since we were eleven. Look at the two people you are named for. James Potter and Sirius Black, what a duo! And they were brothers in all but blood. Why can't you have the same thing with Teddy?" James grinned and realized his father was right as usual. He hugged his Dad and ran off to find Teddy, his big brother in all but blood.

A/N: Just another small drabble. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
